


Bubblegum Pop

by Anonymous



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Asking someone to pull their hair and being demanding about it, F/M, Getting a Faceful of Hair While Fucking, Naked character uses long hair to cover themselves, Pulling character's head back by the hair while fucking them from behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-27
Updated: 2021-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “We’ll have to be quick, then,” Aphrodite purred, ever up for a challenge, and arched her back until her hair fell back off her breasts in a smooth glide.
Relationships: Aphrodite/Ares
Kudos: 9
Collections: The Mane Event 2021





	Bubblegum Pop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts).



“I think our little godling has just begun yet another attempt,” he murmured into her ear as he crawled up over her on the bed, sure to bury his hands in her long pink hair as he did so and feel the silken drag of it over his fingertips.

“We’ll have to be quick, then,” Aphrodite purred, ever up for a challenge, and arched her back until her hair fell back off her breasts in a smooth glide. He was never the best at recognising beauty, unless it was beauty reflected in the shine of a sword, but he was pretty certain that Aphrodite was the most beautiful goddess he had ever seen. “Do me from behind this time, and make sure to pull my hair while you’re back there.”

He laughed at that, but it was hardly a scornful laugh. Very few people - or even gods - considered it wise to order around the god of war, but Aphrodite seemed to consider it her natural right. “Pushy.”

“You _love_ it, darling,” Aphrodite purred, with a flutter of her delicate eyelashes, and proceeded to literally shove him back until she had enough room to maneuver. She turned immediately, so quickly that some of her hair slapped him across the face, and presented him with the long line of her back. “Go on.”

He had been given clear instructions, but he knew better than anybody that Aphrodite loved to leave things open to interpretation. He slid in over her again, lovingly brushed her long hair aside and laid a mixture of kisses and bites down her back. She looked beautiful all the time, but she especially looked beautiful like this; all that long pink hair flowing over her like a river, making her seem both mysterious and hugely tempting.

“Darling,” Aphrodite said eventually, when he started to layer his initial kisses over with increasingly rough bites. Her voice was breathless, genuinely so instead of the put on simper that she tended to use around the more stupid mortals, but there was an edge to it that he found fascinating. “Don’t make me repeat myself.”

“Very well, my dear,” he murmured obediently, and kept ahold of her hair as he rose up over her body again and lined up with her entrance. She was already slick between her thighs, a clear indication of how much she esteemed him.

Despite what many around her thought, Aphrodite was not particularly inclined to gentle loving. She could do a subtle seduction better than anybody, certainly better than all those so called heroes below who thought themselves the most romantic men alive, but when she was seeking her own pleasure she had a decided taste for the rough and ready. It was part of why they got on so well. As such he didn’t hesitate, merely wound his fingers deeply into her hair and thrust inside in one brutal movement.

At first, despite her instructions, he didn’t properly pull her hair. He set up a steady rhythm, one that made her fists clench in the sheets as she braced herself, but otherwise he simply held on for the ride. He kept handfuls of her hair but didn’t pull them, rather let the silky pink strands run over his fingers as he appreciated the glorious tightness of her. Once upon a time he had been rather sceptical about mixing love and war, but now - after ample experience of bedsport with Aphrodite - he fully understood just how this could drive mortals to madness.

Aphrodite was hardly inclined to be quiet and meek in bed; she was the goddess of love, and most of all she loved herself and her own pleasure. Before long she started to make pointed noises underneath him, obviously growing impatient with his semi-gentle caresses. Amused by this, he gave in to her desires and started to pull at her hair. Again almost gently, at first, but soon with increasing roughness until she was gleefully whimpering and writhing underneath him.

If there was one thing he knew Aphrodite loved, it was improvisation. He wound a huge chunk of her hair into a makeshift braid and gripped it in one hand, then used his hold to yank her back against his chest. She came willingly, and they both groaned as her back hit his chest. It was well worth the slap of the rest of her hair against the side of his face, to have her entire body stretched out before him and her entrance clenching wetly around him.

He kept yanking at her hair, using his grip on her braid to tilt her head to the side, and ran his other hand down her body until he could cup her impressive breasts. He massaged them firmly, rolling first one nipple and then the other between finger and thumb until she was gasping and pushing up against him. She didn’t seem to know whether to thrust back onto his cock or forward against his fingers, and he knew a brief moment of pride at confusing the goddess of love in such sexual matters.

Never say that he was without mercy, however, at least in bed if not on the battlefield. He pinched her nipple one last time, drawing a cry that was undeniably pleased, and then resumed the trail of his hand down her body. He slid his finger down through her pubic hair, also gloriously pink, and into the dampness of her folds. He briefly dipped down to trace where he entered her from behind, feeling the glorious stretch of her around him, and then drew back to a place that would give her considerably more pleasure. He ran his fingers over the nub of her clit until she was crying out on every thrust, kept his face buried in and his fingers wrapped around her hair until she started to shake apart around him.

Surprisingly, he was the first one to come. Trusting that she had her charms firmly in place, he buried his face in her hair and let himself go with a few strong thrusts. The feeling of his come inside her was obviously enough to set Aphrodite off too, she gave an utterly undone whimper and threw her head back against his shoulder as she came. The two of them, usually two of the most fearsome dwellers of Olympus if he did say so himself, utterly and completely undone for just those moments.

Afterwards they panted together, coming back to divine reality - as opposed to the divine unreality of sex - in slow increments. He let go of Aphrodite’s hair slowly, though still kept his face buried in the free strands of it that trailed back over her shoulders, but she still didn’t lapse back against the bed. She rather remained leant back against him, bracing herself almost mischievously as his cock slowly softened within her.

“Aphrodite-” he started eventually, teasingly.

“Oh, I think he’s calling for me!” Aphrodite interrupted him, having obviously been waiting for her moment, and elbowed him back off of her with an entirely charming giggle. He should’ve been annoyed, quite probably would’ve been annoyed with any other partner, but with her he just rolled his eyes and obediently pulled out as she slid gracefully off the bed. When she turned back to him again she was entirely her usual self again, her long pink hair draped artfully over what had only moments before been sex-flushed nudity. “How do I look?”

He smiled at her. It wasn’t entirely appropriate to admit to feeling fond, not as the god of war, but he couldn’t deny that he felt somewhat fond of his mischievous goddess of love right now. “As stunning as ever, my dear.”

He watched her gift Zagreus another boon, one almost as devastating as those he provided to the boy, in obedient silence; and remained almost embarrassingly fond all the way.


End file.
